


Treemas

by pemfrost



Series: Tumblr Shorts [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pemfrost/pseuds/pemfrost
Summary: "Paladins hunting for a Christmas tree substitute in space and trying to find things to decorate it and Allura and Coran being thoroughly confused by the whole ordeal and just good times and warm drinks and snuggles"





	Treemas

**Author's Note:**

> For @literal-fandomtrash on tumblr

 

 

Allura raised an eyebrow as she repeated Lance’s request. “You want to… decorate a tree  _inside_ and place gifts for everyone under it? Because…” She trailed off, unsure how to summarize the reasons behind this Earth tradition Lance was so keen on.

They were alone for a rare moment, sitting in the dining room enjoying a snack while the others relaxed in their own ways. Quiet moments were becoming more and more common now that the war was over; instead of constant battles, their efforts were focused on rebuilding and stabilizing the universe.

Laughter came from down the hall, breaking into their small bubble and Lance scrunched his face.

“Because…” He let out a long breath and left out the history of the holiday he’d tried to explain three times now. “Because, Pidge finally has her family back and she mentioned she misses sipping hot cocoa while she watches their faces as they open her gifts- and I thought it would be nice for us all to..  you know. Have a piece of home until the universe doesn’t need Voltron anymore and we can… go home.”

The voices in the hall were closer now.

Lance leaned across the table, his eyes intense. “If I give you a list of stuff can you help me surprise her?”

“I will try.” Allura kept her face neutral, unsure how exactly how an indoor tree and a fat man would cheer up the paladins.

* * *

Coran held the paper sideways as he examined Lance’s drawing. “So, it’s a green triangle? But the center is brown? And the green part is tiny needles?”

“A tree.” The word ‘tree’ rolled over her tongue with an inflection. “Earth’s foliage sure must be a sight to see. Altea’s trees were-” She cut herself off with a sigh.

“There was something on… which moon was that again?” He rubbed his chin, staring past Allura as he searched his memories. “Hmmm, it will come to me.”

Allura took the paper from Coran and read over the list again, wishing Lance was more specific. “What is a hot chocolate? And how do we… carol?” She squinted at the doodles next to ‘tree decorations’ and dropped the paper back on the desk.

“It means a lot to the lad, hmm?” With a flourish, Coran left the room and declared, “We will give them the best Treemas ever!”

“Christmas,” Allura corrected at the closed door.

* * *

Less than a month later:

Coran poked his head into the lounge where Lance was immersed in an old Altean comic book. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and did his best to smooth his features, “Lad, could you help me with something on the. “Guys?”

Matt nudged Lance’s shoulder when he took a seat on the floor next to him. “Coran came to me a few weeks ago. I was able to keep it mostly a secret from everyone,” he shrugged. “Allura wanted to wait until we were on a planet with snow- but Katie was getting suspicious so we sorta rushed.”

Lance looked around, everyone looking as surprised and awed as he did. He turned his attention back to the tree, “Are those…” he cringed and pointed at the glass decorations adorning the branches.

“Yeaaaa.” Matt pushed up his glasses, “Food goo inside extra test tubes. I had a tree topper made from broken teludav lenses, but Coran got all weird about putting it on the tree. ”

Before Lance could ask anything else, he locked eyes with Katie. A small pout played on her lips and quickly disappeared. He cocked his head, “What’s wrong?”

She closed her eyes. “I didn’t know- I didn’t get anyone any presents…”

Right. Presents. The area under the tree was barren, not a single wrapped gift- not even a card. Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Allura’s voice broke the melancholy mood settling into the room. “I have warm drinks!” She passed each of them warm mugs with a blindingly brilliant smile. “Chocolate was, um, well- we couldn’t find it. But Matt helped with a spiced drink. It’s very yummy!”

Keith snorted, “Yummy?”

“It  _is_ yummy.” Hunk beamed at Allura.

Shiro smiled over his mug, “Thank you. It’s a slice of home.”

“It was Lance’s idea to surprise you all.”

Mat laughed, “So we surprised him too!”

“HA HA HAA!” Coran’s cheerful voice boomed into the room. He strode in, wearing a large red dress cinched at the waist, the belt holding up a lumpy midsection.

“Ho ho ho,” Matt corrected.

“Who laughs like that?” He patted his lumpy belly. “Now, who’s been good this year?”

Lance dropped his head into his hands. His shoulders shook with his silent laughter.

“Keith!” Coran fumbled with his belt.

Keith flinched at his name. “Um.” He glanced around, unsure what to do.

A red bag fell from under Coran’s red dress and everyone stared wide eyed. “Santa has presents!” He knelt down to dig inside the bag.

Lance leaned over to whisper in Matt’s ear, “What is happening?”

“I think he got confused by our instructions?”

A red box flew over their heads, luckily Keith snatched it out of the air before it smashed to the wall behind him. More boxes followed, each the color of their lion, while Matt received a multi-colored polkadot box.

“HA HA- er - HO HO HO! Happy treemas!” Coran took a seat next to Allura, accepting the warm mug she offered.

They all opened their gifts, pulling them from their boxes with car. Each of them held a framed photograph of the whole team.

“Coran…” Lance smiled down at his, remembering when they had posed for the picture months ago. “Thank you, all of you. This is perfect.”

Katie got up to hug Coran and was soon joined everyone else. The moment was interrupted when a soft crackling came from the tree.

Coran’s face lit up. “Oh! Oh! This is my favorite part!”

A spark erupted from the top of the tree and a small flame engulfed the top, slowly growing until it was nearly a foot high.

“Ah, the people call it a Fire Tree because of its daily flame. It’s how it lures Rothmucks to help pollinate it.” He folded his arms behind his back proudly.

“It is sorta pretty.”

“Yea, a tree and fireplace in one!”

“It’s safe, right?”

“So, did we do good for this Earth holiday of yours?”

“I think Treemas is even better.” Murmurs of agreement came from the group as they settled back around the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
